lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.18 Tag der Empfängnis
„'Tag der Empfängnis'“ ist die 18. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 67. Episode von Lost. Als Sun erfährt, was mit schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel passiert, verlangt sie Antworten von Juliet. Währenddessen versuchen Desmond, Hurley, Charlie und Jin das Leben der verletzten Fallschirmspringerin zu retten und stoßen dabei auf einen totgeglaubten Bekannten. Die Rückblenden zeigen die Zeit kurz nach der Hochzeit von Sun und Jin und wie die Schuld gegenüber Suns Vater entsteht, als Sun von einer mysteriösen Frau erpresst wird. Inhalt Rückblende Sun spaziert durch Seoul und unterhält sich mit Jin über ihr Mobiltelefon. Sie lachen darüber, dass sie es noch nicht gewöhnt ist, „Mrs. Kwon“ genannt zu werden und sie sagt ihm zum Abschied: „''Ich liebe dich wie verrückt.“ Sie setzt neben einer älteren Frau auf eine Parkbank. Die ältere Frau beginnt eine Unterhaltung, weil sie Sun auf ihrem Hochzeitsfoto in der Zeitung erkennt, die sie gerade liest. Sie fragt nach Jins Familie, woraufhin Sun ihr erklärt, dass Jins Eltern tot sind. Die Frau sagt, dass sie es seltsam findet, dass ein Mitglied der mächtigen Paik-Familie den Sohn eines Fischers heiratet und droht ihr damit, die Presse darüber zu informieren, dass Jin der Sohn einer Prostituierten ist, wenn Sun ihr nicht 100.000$ gibt. trifft Jins Vater.]] Später spricht Sun Jin in ihrem gemeinsamen Apartment auf eine Ungenauigkeit bezüglich des Datums, an dem sein Vater verstorben ist, an. Jin verteidigt sich heftig und Sun lässt die Diskussion schnell ruhen. Kurz darauf spürt sie jedoch heimlich seinen Vater auf. Er kommt sofort zu dem Schluss, dass sie die Frau seines Sohns ist und lädt sie auf einen Tee in seiner bescheidenen Wohnung ein, in der Bilder von einem jungen Jin und Zertifikate an der Wand hängen. Er scheint sich sehr darüber zu freuen, seine Schwiegertochter zu sehen und fragt sie nach der Hochzeit. Als sie fragt, warum er nicht dort war, antwortet er mit einer Gegenfrage: Er fragt sie, was Jin ihr über ihn erzählt hat. Sun gibt zu, er erzähle, dass seine Eltern tot sind, und wirkt dabei sehr traurig. Mr. Kwon bestätigt Sun, dass Jins Mutter „viele Männer hatte“ und dass sie Jin bei ihm zurückgelassen hat. Er hat den Jungen aufgezogen, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, ob er auch der Vater ist. Er bittet Sun darum, Jin nicht davon zu erzählen, dass sie ihn besucht hat und dass seine Mutter noch lebt, um ihm die Schande zu ersparen. Sun begibt sich in das Büro ihres Vaters und unterbricht ihn bei einem Treffen mit seinen Geschäftspartnern. Sie bittet ihn um Geld, aber er will es ihr nicht geben, wenn sie nicht sagt, wofür sie es braucht. Sun erklärt, dass sie weiß, was er in seinem Job macht und dass sie es immer ignoriert hat. Sie will so weiterleben, wenn er ihr das Geld gibt. Ihr Vater weigert sich jedoch immer noch, also gibt Sun zu, dass sie das Geld dafür braucht, um jemandem, den sie liebt, große Schande zu ersparen. entdeckt das Geld.]] Mr. Paik kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie Jin meint und gibt ihr das Geld. Er informiert sie darüber, dass Jin die Schuld bei ihm persönlich abarbeiten muss, da das Geld für ihn ist. Damit deutet er an, dass er Jin genau die Tätigkeiten zuweisen wird, die Sun solange ignoriert hat. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns nimmt Sun das Geld und verlässt das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort. .]] In ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung entdeckt Jin zufällig das Geld. Sun erzählt ihm, dass sie es sich von ihrem Vater geholt hat, um Möbel und die Flitterwochen zu bezahlen. Jin bittet sie darum, es zurückzugeben, da er dafür aufkommen kann und nicht in der Schuld ihres Vaters stehen will. Sun erklärt sich einverstanden und sagt Jin, dass sie ihn liebt. Später trifft sie sich mit der Erpresserin und gibt ihr das Geld. Dabei fragt sie, warum sie nicht erwähnt hat, dass sie Jins Mutter ist. Die ältere Frau meint, dass sie Jin zwar geboren hat, aber deshalb noch lange nicht seine Mutter ist. Sun hält das Geld noch eine Weile fest und erinnert die Frau an einen ihrer Kommentare über die Macht von Suns Familie: „''Mein Mann glaubt, Sie seien tot. Zwingen Sie mich nicht, das Realität werden zu lassen.“ Dann geht sie mit erhobenem Haupt davon. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Am Strand stellt Juliet zur Rede.]] thumb|left|200px|[[Juliet und Sun in der Stab-Station.]] Sun arbeitet in ihrem Garten, als Jack zu ihr kommt. Er stellt ihr einige Fragen über ihre Schwangerschaft und macht sie damit misstrauisch, obwohl er behauptet, dass es nur Routinefragen sind. Unmittelbar danach begibt sie sich zu Kate und befragt sie über Jacks Loyalität. Kate erklärt Sun, dass Juliet eine Fruchtbarkeitsspezialistin ist und dass die Anderen Aaron nicht entführen, sondern untersuchen wollten. Dann begibt sie sich zu Juliet und will wissen, was mit schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel passiert. Sie stellt Juliet eine Reihe von Fragen und erklärt, dass sie Antworten will. Als Sun sich immer mehr aufregt, erklärt Juliet ihr, dass jede schwangere Frau auf der Insel stirbt. In der Nacht schleicht Juliet sich in Suns Zelt und legt ihr eine Hand auf den Mund, damit sie nicht schreit. Dann bietet sie ihr ihre Hilfe an und die beiden wandern zur Stab-Station. Auf dem Weg erklärt Juliet, dass Sun keine Probleme haben wird, wenn die Empfängnis vor dem Absturz auf der Insel stattgefunden hat. Sie will den Tag der Empfängnis mit einer Ultraschalluntersuchung herausfinden. Sun sagt, dass Claire und Kate ihr von diesem Ort erzählt haben und dass er verlassen sein soll. Daraufhin sagt Juliet, dass sie nicht wussten, wo sie suchen sollten. Die beiden betreten die Station und Sun sieht sich unwohl um, während Juliet das Licht einschaltet. Sun erzählt ihr, dass sie Jin betrogen hat und dass das Kind nicht von ihm ist, wenn sie bereits vor der Insel schwanger war. Dann fragt sie Juliet, warum sie ihr hülfe, woraufhin Juliet antwortet, sie wäre es gewohnt gewesen, Frauen zu sagen, dass sie schwanger sind, die sich daraufhin gefreut hätten, weil es die beste Nachricht wäre, die sie je gehört hätten. Auf der Insel hätte sie jedoch in 3 Jahren 9 Patientinnen verloren und wolle wieder gute Nachrichten überbringen. untersucht Sun.]] Juliet führt Sun in einen geheimen Raum, der hinter den Spindreihen versteckt ist. In diesem Raum befinden sich aufeinander gestapelte medizinische Geräte und Möbel. Sun fragt, warum dieser Raum versteckt ist. Juliet will das Thema beenden und sagt, dass Sun sich keine Sorgen machen soll, aber Sun bleibt hartnäckig und Juliet gesteht, dass die schwangeren Anderen in diesem Raum gestorben sind. Dann erwähnt Sun, dass das Kind nicht von Jin sein kann, weil er unfruchtbar ist. Juliet erklärt ihr, dass Männer normalerweise durchschnittlich 60-80 Millionen Spermien haben. Auf der Insel haben sie jedoch fünfmal so viel, was man als „gute Chancen“ bezeichnen kann. thumb|left|250px|Das Ultraschallbild. Juliet führt die Ultraschalluntersuchung durch und erklärt, dass das Kind vor 53 Tagen empfangen wurde, während der Absturz bereits 90 Tage zurückliegt. Sun beginnt zu weinen und Juliet erklärt, dass es ihr leid tut und dass sie alles tun wird, um ihr zu helfen. Sun ist jedoch froh darüber, dass das Kind von Jin ist und bedankt sich bei Juliet. Als sie die Station wieder verlassen, kehrt Juliet unter einem Vorwand noch einmal zurück und spricht eine Nachricht für Ben auf ein Diktiergerät, das in einem Spind versteckt ist. Sie hinterlässt folgende Nachricht auf dem Band: „''Ben, es ist 6 Uhr am Samstagmorgen. Kwon ist schwanger. Der Fötus ist gesund und wurde auf der Insel gezeugt mit ihrem Mann, der in Korea unfruchtbar gewesen ist. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit für die Proben von den anderen Frauen. Die von Austen ist kein Problem. Ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich mehr weiß.“ Dann drückt sie die Stop-Taste und hält einen Moment inne, bevor sie sagt: „''Ich hasse dich …“ An dem Absturzort der Fallschirmspringerin thumb|right|200px|[[Naomi Dorrit|Die Fallschirmspringerin wird untersucht.]] Die Überlebenden finden heraus, dass die Lunge der Fallschirmspringerin von einem Ast durchbort wurde. Sie stöhnt gelegentlich und spricht einige Sätze in verschiedenen Sprachen. Die Frau sagt auf Italienisch und Spanisch, dass sie stirbt. Desmond will zurücklaufen, um Jack zu holen, damit er die Frau behandeln kann. Charlie meint jedoch, dass es bald wieder dunkel wird und dass es gefährlich ist, alleine zu gehen. Desmond argumentiert damit, dass keiner weiß, wo die vier sind. Charlie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie 8 Stunden lang bis zum Absturzort gelaufen sind, woraufhin Desmond erwidert, dass er rennen wird. Die Diskussion wird unterbrochen, als Hurley versehentlich eine Signalpistole abfeuert. Charlie meint weiterhin, es wäre zu gefährlich, alleine durch den Dschungel zu laufen. Kurz nach dem Abschuss der Signalpistole stolpert Mikhail unerwartet aus dem Dschungel. Er bleibt stehen, als er Desmond und die anderen sieht. Nach einer kurzen Pause dreht Mikhail sich um und rennt zurück. Jin verfolgt ihn, holt ihn und schafft es, ihn zu überwältigen. Dann realisiert Charlie, dass Mikhail der Mann ist, der angeblich am Sonarzaun gestorben ist. trifft auf die Überlebenden.]] Die Gruppe kehrt mit ihrem neuen Gefangenen zu der verletzten Frau zurück. Dort erklärt Mikhail, dass er als Sanitäter in der Sowjetischen Armee gedient hat, und bietet ihnen an, der Frau zu helfen, wenn sie ihn laufen lassen. Desmond nimmt sein Angebot an. Mikhail behandelt die Wunde, durch die sich die Lunge der Frau schnell mit Blut füllt und entfernt dann den Ast. Er erklärt, dass sie in einem Tag wieder gesund sein sollte. Charlie merkt an, dass es um eine schwere Verletzung der Lunge geht, die normalerweise länger zu heilen braucht. Mikhail lächelt daraufhin und kommentiert, dass die Insel auf eine andere Art heilt, und meint scherzhaft, dass es auch anderthalb Tage dauern könnte. Die Frau murmelt etwas auf Portugiesisch: „''Eu não estou só.“ Mikhail übersetzt dies als: „''Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt“, obwohl sie gesagt hat: „''Ich bin nicht allein.“ Dann sammelt Mikhail soviele Informationen wie möglich über die Frau und erfährt von ihrem Satellitentelefon, weil Hurley sich verplappert. Nach der Behandlung der Frau geht er davon. spielt mit dem Satellitentelefon.]] Obwohl Charlie mit Mikhails Abgang nicht einverstanden ist, besteht Desmond darauf, weil er es ihm versprochen hat. Kurz darauf bemerkt Jin, dass das Satellitentelefon fehlt, und nimmt erneut die Verfolgung auf. Nachdem sie Mikhail zum zweiten Mal überwältigt und das Telefon wieder an sich gebracht haben, erklärt er sarkastisch, dass sie ihn nicht respektiert hätten, wenn er nicht zumindest versucht hätte, das Telefon zu stehlen. Trotz allem lässt Desmond ihn gehen. Während Desmond, Charlie und Jin damit beschäftigt sind, eine Trage zu konstruieren, sitzt Hurley neben der Frau und versucht impulsiv, seine Mutter anzurufen. Die Frau wacht auf und fragt ungeduldig, wo sie ist. Hurley erklärt ihr, dass sie die Überlebenden von Flug 815 sind, der auf einer Insel abgestürzt ist. Die Frau reagiert überrascht und sagt, das wäre es unmöglich. Sie erklärt: „''Flug 815 … das … das Flugzeug wurde gefunden. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Sie waren alle tot.“ Hurley starrt sie daraufhin fassungslos an und bringt nur ein „''Was?“ heraus. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Juliet erklärt, dass Sun vor etwa 53 Tagen schwanger geworden ist. Das bedeutet, dass die Empfängnis stattgefunden hat, kurz bevor Jin aufgehört hat, mit Sun zu sprechen, weil sie ihn über ihre Englischkenntnisse belogen hat. * Als Sun ihren Vater um Geld bittet, gibt er ihr US-Dollar statt Koreanischen Won. * Die koreanischen Schriftzeichen unter dem Logo im Treppenhaus bedeuten „Paik Heavy Industries“ (백중공업). * Als Sun das Büro ihres Vaters betritt, unterhält dieser sich gerade mit Geschäftspartnern. Dieser koreanische Dialog ist nicht untertitelt. Die folgende Übersetzung wurde von der englischen Lostpedia übernommen: * Jin behauptet, dass sein Vater gestorben ist, während er in der Armee war. Dass er dort war, wird durch ein Bild bestätigt, das in der Wohnung seines Vaters hängt. Darauf ist Jin in einer Uniform zu sehen. Außerdem befindet sich darin eine Kampfsporttrophäe, die erklärt, woher Jin seine Nahkampffähigkeiten hat, mit denen er Mikhail überwältigt. ** Es sollte angemerkt werden, dass alle koreanischen Männer im Militär dienen müssen, wenn sie ein bestimmtes Alter erreichen. Außerdem kommt Jins Kampferfahrung ebenfalls von seiner Arbeit für Mr. Paik. * In dem Dossier über Jins Vater befinden sich auch Ortsnamen auf Englisch. * Laut Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) wurde ein Teil des Bildmaterials bei einer Flughafenkontrolle beschädigt und musste nachgedreht werden. Die Sprachen der Fallschirmspringerin Die Fallschirmspringerin spricht mindestens fünf Sprachen: # Spanisch: „''Me estoy muriendo“ ist Spanisch für „Ich sterbe“. # Italienisch: „''Aiutami, sto morendo''“ ist Italienisch für „Hilfe, ich sterbe“. der deutschen Synchronisation spricht Naomi an der Stelle fälschlicherweise Spanisch ("Ayudame, estoy muriendo."), Mikhail sagt trotzdem, sie spreche Italienisch # Chinesisch: Sie murmelt etwas in einer „asiatischen Sprache“, was Jin als Chinesisch identifiziert. „''出了什么事? (chu le shen me shi)“ ist Mandarin für „Was ist passiert?“ oder „Was geht vor?“. # Portugiesisch: Nach der Behandlung der Verletzung sagt sie etwas auf Portugiesisch. Mikhail behauptet, dass es „Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt“ bedeutet. Sie sagt jedoch: „''Eu não estou só“, was soviel bedeutet wie: „Ich bin nicht allein.“ Ihr Akzent ist Brasilianisch. Dies könnte auf eine Verbindung zu den beiden Männern hindeuten, die in der Abhörstation die elektromagnetische Anomalie messen und Penelope anrufen. Die Ausgabe von „''Catch-22“, die die Fallschirmspringerin dabei hat, ist ebenfalls brasilianisch. # Englisch/Deutsch: „''No. No, Flight 815 … They … They found the plane. There were no survivors. They were all dead.“ („Flug 815 … das … das Flugzeug wurde gefunden. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Sie waren alle tot.“) Produktion * Am 30. April 2007 wurde eine Podcast-Zusammenfassung für diese Episode veröffentlicht. * Das „D.O.C.“ im englischen Titel der Episode steht für „Date of Conception“ („Tag der Empfängnis“). * Ben, Locke, Sawyer und Sayid kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Die Produzenten haben angedeutet, dass die Handlung von Flug 815 noch nicht beendet ist, und beziehen sich damit möglicherweise auf die Aussage der Fallschirmspringerin. * Die Szenen bei Jins Vater wurden am selben Ort auf Hawaii gedreht, an dem auch die Szenen am U-Boot-Dock gedreht wurden. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Fischteich bei Molii Gardens auf den Kualoa Ranch. * Die Brücke, die Sun in der Rückblende überquert, soll vermutlich den Fluss Han überspannen, der in Wirklichkeit viel breiter als in der Episode ist. * Im Bonusmaterial auf den DVDs der 3. Staffel wird gezeigt, dass die Spindreihe in der Stab-Station auf Rollen steht, damit Sun und Juliet sie einfach bewegen können. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Am Beginn der Rückblende, die etwa zwischen 2000 und 2001 spielt, trägt Sun ein grünblaues Kleid aus der 2007er-Frühlings/Sommer-Kollektion von Catherine Malandrino. ** Dieser Fehler könnte dadurch zu erklären sein, dass Sun eine reiche Frau ist und daher individuell angefertigte Kleidung trägt. Die Ähnlichkeit könnte daher nur ein Zufall sein. * Juliet erwähnt, dass der Absturz 90 Tage her ist. Später erwähnt sie, dass Samstag ist. Diese beiden Aussagen sind nicht miteinander vereinbar. Daher muss eine oder beide falsch sein. ** Die Episode wurde in den USA am 25. April 2007 ausgestrahlt und im Jahr 2006 geschrieben, als der 16. Dezember ein Samstag war. Dieser Fehler könnte daher stammen, weil aus Versehen ein aktueller Kalender (2006) genommen wurde, während die Handlung auf der Insel 2004 spielt. * Jin und die anderen Überlebenden verfolgen Mikhail ein gutes Stück durch den Dschungel. Nachdem sie ihn überwältigt haben, sind sie jedoch bereits wieder in der Nähe der Fallschirmspringerin. ** Es gibt dort einen Schnitt, sodass sie ihn durchaus wieder zurückgebracht haben könnten. Immerhin wird er sehr unsanft an einen Baum gedrückt. * Jins Mutter verlangt 100.000$, obwohl sie eigentlich koreanische Won verlangen müsste. ** Es ist nicht abwegig, dass man auch in Korea lieber Dollar als die einheimische Währung erpresst Handlungsanalyse * Desmond erklärt Charlie, dass die Überlebenden mehr Andere umgebracht haben, als umgekehrt. * Mikhail sichert sich seine Freilassung, indem er die Verletzungen der Fallschirmspringerin behandelt. * Juliet sagt, dass sie Ben hasst. Wiederkehrende Themen * Mikhail, von dem man angenommen hat, dass er tot ist, taucht lebend wieder auf. * Jin erzählt Sun vor ihrer Hochzeit, dass seine Eltern tot sind. * Sun lügt ihren Vater über den Grund an, aus dem sie das Geld braucht. * Jins Mutter, die Erpressin, hält ihre wahre Identität bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit Sun geheim. * Juliet sammelt heimlich Informationen über die Überlebenden. * Indem Sun das Geld von ihrem Vater nimmt, zwingt sie Jin in sein neues Schicksal und unterdrückt seinen freien Willen, nach dem er lieber nicht in der Schuld von Mr. Paik stehen will. * Obwohl sie die Tätigkeiten ihres Vaters nicht gutheißt, lässt Sun es zu, dass er Jin für sich arbeiten lässt. * Die Fallschirmspringerin erzählt, dass es keine Überlebenden von Flug 815 gibt. * Juliet erklärt Sun, dass ihre Schwangerschaft mit ihrem Tod enden wird. * Jin besucht seinen Vater später und erzählt ihm von seiner Frau . Er weiß jedoch nichts davon, dass Mr. Kwon Sun bereits getroffen hat. * Auf einer Boje im Boot von Jins Vater stehen die Zahlen 4 und 16. * Charlie sagt, dass sie 8 Stunden zur Fallschirmspringerin gewandert sind. * Mikhail versucht heimlich das Satellitentelefon zu stehlen und gibt den Überlebenden eine falsche Übersetzung. * Charlie droht Mikhail an, ihm sein anderes Auge auszustechen. Literarische Methoden Handlungswendung * Die Fallschirmspringerin erzählt Hurley davon, dass das Wrack von Flug 815 gefunden wurde und dass es keine Überlebenden gab. Als Reaktion müssen sich die Zuschauer fragen, wo die echte Wahrheit liegt. Versucht die Fallschirmspringerin, die Überlebenden zu täuschen? Oder gibt es eine größere Verschwörung, von der auch sie nichts weiß? In dieser Handlungswendung kann die Fallschirmspringerin als unzuverlässige Erzählerin definiert werden. Die Handlungswendung selbst ist ein Cliffhanger. Gegenüberstellung * Auf der Insel ist Sun froh, als Juliet sie darüber informiert, dass das Kind von Jin ist, obwohl das bedeutet, dass sie sterben wird. In der Rückblende erklärt Jins Mutter: „''Ich habe ihn zur Welt gebracht. Aber deswegen bin ich noch nicht seine Mutter.“ * Jins Mutter erpresst Sun, um Geld zu bekommen. Sun erpresst wiederum ihren Vater, indem sie ihm androht, seine illegalen Tätigkeiten nicht länger zu ignorieren. Querverweise * Die Enthüllung der Fallschirmspringerin über die Entdeckung von Flug 815 spiegelt ein früheres Ereignis wieder, das ebenfalls ein Rätsel sowohl für die Überlebenden als auch die Zuschauer war: Als Boone das Funkgerät der Beechcraft ausprobiert und sagt: „''Wir sind die Überlebenden von Flug 815“, antwortet ihm Bernard aus dem Heckteil: „''Nein, wir sind die Überlebenden.''“ * Charlie erkennt Mikhail wieder und erwähnt den Sonarzaun sowie die Station, die Locke gesprengt hat. * Mikhail wird überwältigt und bietet den Überlebenden seine medizinische Hilfe an, wenn sie ihn laufen lassen. Später versucht er, sie zu hintergehen, wird jedoch überwältigt. Als Locke, Sayid und Kate die Flammen-Station betreten haben, überwältigen sie Mikhail. Dann bietet er ihnen seine medizinische Hilfe an und versucht sie zu hintergehen, kann jedoch erneut überwältigt werden. Auch nachdem er sich befreien konnte und Locke als Geisel genommen hat, wird er erneut überwältigt. Offene Fragen * Warum ist der Raum in der Stab-Station versteckt? * Welche Ausrüstung liefert Mr. Paik an die Hanso Foundation? * Woher stammt die Geschichte der Fallschirmspringerin über Flug 815? * Wurde sie getäuscht? * Wen meint sie mit „Ich bin nicht allein“? * Ist Kate schwanger? * Wie hat Mikhail den Sonarzaun überlebt? * Und wie ist er wieder auf die andere Seite gekommen? Zitate Juliet: Vor langer, langer Zeit, habe ich Frauen erzählt, dass sie schwanger sind und ihre Gesichter gesehen … Es waren die besten Neuigkeiten, die sie in ihrem gesamten Leben bekommen haben. Dann kam ich hierher. Desmond: Und was glaubst du, wie es sich anfühlen wird, eine Leuchtkugel aus diesem Abstand in die Brust zu kriegen? Mikhail: Wie dein Freund so schön bemerkte, bin ich diese Woche schon mal gestorben. Naomi: Nein, Flug 815 … Sie … sie haben das Flugzeug gefunden. Da gab es keine Überlebenden. Sie waren alle tot! Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3